


Prompts

by Winterbaby89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbaby89/pseuds/Winterbaby89
Summary: This is where I will be posting all of the various prompts I have received and subsequently written. The ratings will vary by story, and will be included in the A/N at the top. If you have a prompt you would like to see me write, drop me a message here or on tumblr under the same pen name.





	Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was spawned by the anonymous prompt: I was talking to the security guard at the hospital during my shift today about his favorite movies and he said "anything with water". Naturally, my next question was "pirates?" And he grinned at me and said "oh yes" then started off in a British accent to say Pirates of the Caribbean. Any chance I could get you to CS this?  
> Rated: General  
> All the love to ilovemesomekillianjones for being a fabulous beta as always.

* * *

 Most people say they would never want to work the graveyard shift at Boston Memorial Hospital, but for Emma, she actually prefers it. Not as many meddlesome people to deal with breathing down her neck as she tries to do her job. She has the freedom to do her paperwork and administer the appropriate meds to those in need, without all of the bureaucratic politics of the admin staff.

The best parts about working the third floor ICU unit is that she gets to work side by side with her best friend Ruby, and the third floor security guard that recently transplanted here from the UK. Emma and Killian had started up a fun game of twenty questions his second week here, but it has since spiraled into so many more questions. Their back and forth has become the part of her nights that she looks forward to the most.

It is halfway through her shift, and Emma is sitting at the nurses’ station doing her nightly charting. She knows Killian will make his appearance at any moment. She’s trying to concentrate on the charts in front of her, but Emma is full of excited anticipation because tonight it’s her turn to start the questions, and she has thought of a really good one to start with.

She must have summoned him with her constant thoughts, because here he comes, sauntering up to lean on the raised counter in front of her. “Evening, Nurse Swan.”

“Officer Jones,” Emma greets back. Unable to hold back her smile any longer as she looks up at him, she excitedly blurts out, “So, are you ready for tonight’s inquisition?”

“Inquisition, huh?” His question is marked by his ever expressive left eyebrow climbing his forehead.

“Yup.”

“By all means Swan, begin, I can see you veritably bouncing in your seat.”

In lieu of an answer, she rolls her eyes at his exaggeration, then straightens herself as she stands to be at eye level with him. “So Jones, what’s your favorite movie?”

“Anything involving water, naturally.”

“Come on, that’s not a real answer.”

“Alas Swan, it is. What is your favorite movie, praytell?” Killian asks wiggling his eyebrows at her animatedly.

Unable to resist a bit of teasing about his flowery vocabulary, Emma decides to stall a bit with a non-answer herself. “Who even talks like that in this day and age... _praytell_?”

“You wound me, Swan.”

“Okay, okay, Mr. Dramatic. My favorite movie is actually Princess Bride… no jokes, please.”

“Why would I joke? It’s an admirable movie you enjoy. A classic.” He gives her a soft, genuine smile before he continues, flexing his accent, making it more prominent. “Pirates of the Caribbean is a guilty pleasure. I mean, pirates.” The smug bastard even goes so far as to wink at her as he says the final pirates.

“I should have known you’d like that one, what with you being a pirate yourself.”

“You know, I do have a ship Swan. I’d be happy to take you out on it anytime.”

“Okay Romeo, how about we start with coffee first?” Emma can’t believe she just said that, but he had been offering to take her away on his ship. She holds her breath, and nervously chews on her bottom lip as she waits for Killian’s answer, hoping it will be a yes.

Killian still looks a bit stunned, but answers nonetheless. “I think I’d like that Swan.”

“Meet me in the lobby after change over?”

“I would be delighted. We can even continue our game.”

“I think I would like that.” Emma’s smile lights up her face as hope blooms that maybe this could be more.

“Alas, our time has come to an end, but only for the moment Swan. I have to finish my rounds, and your paperwork won’t complete itself. See you in a few hours, Emma?”

“Yeah. See you then, Killian.”

Killian meanders off to see to his duties as Emma sits back down to her tower of charts, but never before has she been so happy to wile away her final few hours letting her mind wander to the possibilities.

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a CS prompt you would like to see me write, drop me a message here or on tumblr under the same pen name. I can't guarantee I can do them all, but I will definitely try.


End file.
